Wanted Princess in Dark Disney
by scarline463
Summary: This is based off of all of Disney. Cinderella, Arial, Jasmine, Smee, Peter pan, ect. I love writing and this is just amazing idea I had. Minnie and Mickey are some of my favorite cartoon characters ever! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Kiera sat on a rooftop and looked over the old and broken down city ahead of her. She climbed down and went through her window into her room. She picked up her favorite book in the world, it was about her city, what she dreamed she would someday rule. She opened it and started reading it out loud.

"What if Disney World had a opposite? If every Disney Character had a twin that was different? Disney rests about Dark Disney, Dark Disney is three thousand feet below Disney World. Imagine Cinderella as a murderer, or Arial as a person that lured people to their doom. I am Snow White and I wrote this book so the chosen one can read it. We wait for the new princess to arrive, the one that will help us take over Light Disney." She finished and sighed.

"I wish I could be the chosen one. Dinner calls anyway." A man outside her window shouted

"Thieves and beggars! Fresh meat!" She jumped out of her window. Every day Mr. Smee would make crocodile meat for the young thieves and shark for the older beggars. Beggars ran down the stone wet streets and young thieves jumped from roof to roof. The tiles felt good under her feet. Smee left his hut door open for everyone to get in. The beggars always got there after the Thieves. She got to the table, she sat next to her two favorite people, Shang and Marna. They saved her spot for her.

"What were you guys doing before you came here?" Kiera asked.

"I was at Peters stealing fairy shoes. He let me get away with them." Shang said.

"Lucky! What about you Marna?" Kiera asked, Marna was usually quiet about what she did in public but she always answered her best friends.

"I was wandering the forbidden rooftops. In case one of us is the chosen one, I thought I could try and find a way to make the Disney above us collapse down onto our city. If we can evacuate deeper into the tunnels and find a way to make a crack in the roof above us so Disney World will collapse onto Dark Disney."

"That's a good idea but the princesses don't want to destroy either kingdom. They want to swap places with the twins of Light Disney. They want the Light princesses to feel the pain they went through and take over Disney World. Make the Human race feel the pain the Thieves and Beggars have." Kiera finished.

"You've been reading the book again haven't you?" Shang asked.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I? Me finding that book could not have been a coincidence! I could be the chosen one!" Kiera almost yelled. Smee came out with the Crocodile meat and shark meat. He laid one of the plates of meat in front of the three thieves. They dug in not worrying about how much the others would get. They finished and there was a knock on the hut door. Smee went to answer it. Kiera, Shang, and Marna stood up and walked towards the back window. They knew quick escapes had to be planned. Smee opened the door and Jasmine walked in. Kiera almost started crying. Her hero stood at the door. Her dark hair and skin made her blend in with her background. The rare black tiger followed her in. Her leather armor was armed with daggers and poison. The black tiger had scars and sharp claws, fangs poked out of its mouth.

"Me and my sisters have found the chosen ones." Her voice was soft but dark.

"Ones, as in multiple?" Smee asked.

"Yes, my sister, Anna sensed them, its taken us years to find our thieves. Yes they are thieves. I know they are in this room." She walked along the Thieves table. She held a small device. Kiera pulled Shang and Marna back to their spots. Jasmine reached them. The device beeped and Jasmine stopped.

"What are your names?" Jasmine stood there, Kiera almost froze but she pulled Shang and Marna to their feet.

"My name is Kiera. I found the book Snow wrote. I can go get it if you want."

"Retrieve the book while I talk to your friends. Your names?"

"My name is Shang."

"My name is Marna. Shang is my brother."

"You are both good thieves?"

"I Imagine myself that way." Shang said.

"Im not a good Thieve but I do know tons. I have been working on a way to do what you want. A Way to swap with the light Disney." Jasmine smiled at Marna's words.

"Good child. When Kiera returns we will go to my castle."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera bolted from roof to roof. She reached her house and grabbed the book. She leaped back out of the window and bolted along to roof tops. She landed on the stone street. Jasmine, Marna, and Shang stood outside Smee's hut.

"Your back! Jasmine said we can go to the castle." Shang explained the conversation on the way to the dark castle.

"Kiera," Jasmine said.

"Yes princess?" Kiera responded.

"The book please. I wasn't present when snow wrote it. I was on a mission."

"What was the mission?" Karna asked. She always wanted to know the details.

" I was trying to kill a wolf from another world. She plays a large part in a girls life. We don't want that girl to succeed in her mission. She will kill one of the dark princesses. No further questions." Jasmine walked ahead allowing e three to whisper amongst themselves.

"Which princess and why?" Marna asked.

"Maybe its Jasmine, that's why she doesn't want to talk about it." Shang added.

"We should at least ask her the name of this girl." Kiera said.

"Her name is Ashley, and yes, smart little thieves. I am the one that is destined to die at her hand." Jasmine said, the three thieves jumped back.

"How did you hear us?" Magna asked.

"Each princess is trained a certain way. I am a assassin which means I hear everything and can be silent when needed. Each of you has a princess guardian."

"Who is who's guardian?" Shang asked.

"I do not know Shang's guardian or Kiera's I only know Marna's." Jasmine continued walking down the stone road, checking her surroundings every once and a while.

"Who is mine?" Karna asked.

"I am your guardian. Any time you need me I'll be there. We'll talk more later, we have reached the castle." Jasmine stood at the gates of a huge castle. It was the same size as the one at Disney world but darker and no magic could be found. Jasmine opened the gates and motioned for the three thieves to follow her. The thieves were way to busy studying every detail of the castle to whisper to themselves. The group went through many rooms and finally reached a throne room. Eight thrones lined the room. Seven princesses sat in them. Jasmine made her way to her throne. Mulan, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Snow sat before them. The eight original princesses.

"Where are the others?" Jasmine asked.

"They're on missions. They will be back within minutes, we sent them messages." Mulan answered.

"So who are me and Shang's guardians?" Kiera asked.

"Right into it aren't you child?" Tiana teased.

"I'm excited, ive just been told I could become one of the dark princesses, who wouldn't be excited?"

"True, we will wait till the other princesses arrive to give any details." Snow said. Princesses slowly arrived and more thrones appeared out of mid air. Anna arrived first, then Alice, Rapunzel, Meg, Jane, Tink, Jessica rabbit, Esmeralda, Elsa, and Minnie mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Im posting this on all my books because I want to spread the word. I have updated my profile to where it explains all of my books and allows all of you to make requests! So please take a few minutes and check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	5. Chapter 5

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
